About time
by kaatisu1
Summary: jimmy was going to confess his feelings for cindy only thanks to betty and nick who has gotten a hold of jimmys hipno ray has him asking her out and breaking cindy's heart can the gang fix this in time or will the two be separated from their true loves
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own jimmy neutron or any thing from nick so no suing my first story be gental**

About time

Chapter 1: a evil little plan

Jimmy neutron now age sixteen was wearing a black shirt with a white atom in the center had

on black pants and white k Swiss shoes on his hair was still the same as always but his head that was

once a too big for his body seemed to be the right size for it. In his lab working on another one of his

inventions when there was a swooshing sound as Carl and Sheen walked in followed by Cindy and Libby

he turned to look at his secret crush and his friends like jimmy they all had changed. Carl had slimed

down and no longer wore glass thanks to jimmy and was the varsity quarterback for the high school he

was wearing his varsity jacket brown pants and sky blue shoes. Sheen was still in love with Libby (his

girlfriend since he was ten ) and ultra lord but no longer carried the action figures in instead he kept

them in his pocket he was wearing a one of a kind ultra lord shirt and pants he also wore combat boots

his short spiky hair had grown out some to wear he could style it differently every now and then. Libby

was wearing a cameo tank top with white pants under a pink skirt with red high heels. Cindy had finally

let her golden blond hair down out of her pony tail she wore and tended to wear a strapless blouse with

black and white stripes going horizontally a pair of blue jeans and sandals.

He smiles and says "time to go huh?" Cindy yells at him "No duh! If I lose my perfect attendance

because you can't put down your stupid inventions neutron I'll pulverize you got that?" After they all get

into jimmy's hover car they head to school everyone talking to each other Cindy and jimmy steal glances

at each other when they think the other isn't looking Libby kicks Cindy's foot and she turns around to

face Libby who gives her a tell him look. Cindy just gives her the same I will later look that she always

did. Libby just shakes her head as Sheen puts his arm around her after thinking a bit she whispers

something to her boyfriend and Carl. Jimmy and Cindy who had started arguing on what science project

they were going to do for finals they stop when they see Libby whisper to Carl and sheen about

something in the rearview mirror and say in unison "what are you three whispering about back there?"

The other three just reply with "nothing!" Jimmy and cindy don't believe this but don't press the matter

as they arrive at school the boys head towards PE while the girls head to their study hall on the way

libby and cindy stop by their lockers to get their books libby says to cindy "Girl you need to ask neutron

out before some other girl beats you to the punch?" Cindy blushes a bit and says "I will on my terms

when I'm ready Lib now drop it how many times do I have to tell you that?" libby just says "All im saying

is that if you wait to long someone like betty might ask him out and we both know she ain't the girl for

him." As the two walk off cindy's reply is lost in the noise as the bell rings that tells the students needed

to get to class a girl was came out of the shadows with a smirk on her face and thinks to herself _"well by _

_the time you do cindy it will be to late thanks to an anonmouise friend jimmy will soon be mine and _

_heads off to find jimmy to put her evil little plan in to action_


	2. Chapter 2 i get what i want jimmy

**Again I don't own jimmy neutron just this plot **

**Recap: IF YOU WANT ONE GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE BECAUSE IM NOT GIVING YOU ONE**

Chapter 2: I get what I want jimmy

Betty waited for carl and sheen to leave jimmy's side and walked gracefully over to him and said

"Hey jimmy I was wondering if we could talk in private? I want to tell you something that I don't no one

Hearing. Jimmy was startled when he heard betty's voice and turned to face her when he heard that she

wanted to talk in private he replied "sure I'll tell coach that you came and got me because one of the

teachers said that the schools computer system crashed yet again. I may be a genius but even someone

that isn't can tell that they need to replace the system soon or the school will be running on the

prehistoric file system again." Betty laughs and waits while jimmy goes and talks to coach ryan and

comes back and says "lets go" they walk in silence till they get to the room that holds the main frame of

the computer system that also had all the schools old files and such after entering the room jimmy locks

it and turns to face betty and says "what do you want to talk to me " and is cut off by betty passionately

kissing him running her fingers through his hair and pulls one out without him noticing. Jimmy just

stands there for a few minutes and then tries to gentaly pry her off him not wanting to damage the all

ready old computer system she finaly lets him remove her lips from his and says blushing a little and said

" I love you jimmy I know you probably think I'm some psycho now for kissing you like that but you have

no clue how long I've wanted to do that. Jimmy now blushing too ask " Is that why you wanted to talk to

me about betty?" betty blushs even more before replying with a whispered "yes" jimmy just looks at her

for a few moments and then sighs and says " I'm sorry betty but I don't want to hurt your feelings but

I'm in love with someone else." Betty's face that had just been red from blushing became red with anger

as she yelled "what do you mean your in love with someone else I know you have a crush on me since

the fifth grade who could you be in love with nerdtron?" Jimmy whinced as he heard the nickname that

cindy had called him when they were younger by betty she then slaps him and heads to the door she

turns around to look at jimmy with eyes full of hatered and says " I get what I want jimmy and what I

want is you and you will be mine" she slams the door and storms off towards the girls bathroom just in

case jimmy followed her once there she pulls out her cell and sends a text to the bad boy of the school a

_I got a piece of his hair now get me what I want and cindy will be yours. _

_**End of chapter 2 reviews would be nice and thank you jncv forever for my first review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: you broke my heart!

Jimmy: hey kaat

Kaat(me): what

Jimmy: Why do I have to be the one to get hipno blasted

Cindy: because neutron I'd kick his butt if I got hipnotized

Kaat: that and it's funnier this way

Libby: told you sheen you owe me a hundred bucks

Kaat: enough on with the show I don't own jimmy neutron

**Nicks point of view:**

I'm sitting at my desk board out of my mind _man I hate school the only reason I come is because betuiful cindy is her_e I think when suddenly a medival jaunt is heard from my cell phone going off. "Nick if you would be so kind as to shut your phone off we can get back to the lesson" said Mr. Ronld the sicence teacher I quickly flip open my cell and read_ I got a piece of his hairs now get me what I want and cindy will be yours_ the text was from betty. I quickly turn the volume off after a half an hour the 2nd to final bell rang we all filed out of the class room and I head to betty's locker and say as she puts her books away "you got it how?" betty turns as she pulled a bag that had a brown hair in it. "simple I kissed him and while he was in shock I plucked it out now tonight get into his lab and get me that hipno ray nick" the final hour of school flew by I got on my motorcycle and waited for the cover of night at around twelve a.m I head toward the neutron house. I hop the fence and head to the shack that was the entrance to jimmy's lab I hold the hair up to the scanner the welcome mat drops from under me I walk down the cat walk to jimmy's old invention hall and find the hipno ray I take it. The next morning I walk up to betty and say "here now take neutron out of my way so I can be with cindy"

**Bettys point of view:**

I take the ray and head off to find jimmy with nick in tow for the final part of the plan. We find jimmy here early putting something in cindy's locker I program the ray to make jimmy think only of me and nothing else besides the basic functions of living and fire the ray he I call his name he runs to me and kisses me while nick walks to cindy locker and takes the letter jimmy had written and throws it away and closes cindy's locker. Just then cindy came around the corner and sees me and jimmy kissing and runs away crying nick comes back from throwing away the note I stop kissing jimmy long enough to tell him which way cindy went and go back to kissing jimmy

**Next we see who set the plan up and the return of the n men review please**


	4. Chapter 4

About time ch4: friends no more

**I don't own jimmy neutron for the last time so don't sue me thought the idea is mine all mine and no nickelodeon you can't have it oh and sorry this took so long I got depressed because my girlfriend had broke up with me and this was to painful to write for a while**

_**robot libby**__ robot sheen __robot carl_

A man was watching all of retroville but in perticualr it's high school and says "excalent now to split the rest of jimmies friends." as a robot of libby walks out of the shadows and replys "_with __**pleasure master**_" as she is teleported into libby's home. Just as quickly the real libby was teleported into the ship that was doctor calamitous's ship knocked out snapping his fingers two robots that look like sheen and carl appear. Calamitous says " put her in prisoner cell block one and get in cells two and three your orders are to keep her trust and foil any attempt she makes of escaping understood." "yes master" They say in unison.

Cindys point of view:

" How could he libby? he was kissing her HER of all people the girl that dumps ten different guys in an hour betty the girl that will kiss anything with lips why would he jimmy said he would never go out with her not after she got into all those drugs freshman year." she waits for " her best friends reply and hears libby say _**"Girl I can't take this anymore come over and we'll find a way to get your man back."**_ This brings a smile to cindys lips and says " I'll be over in a few" and walks out the door of her house

After robot libby hangs up she holds up the palm of her hand in it is a hologram of professor calamitous and says "sir phase two is almost complete" he smiles and says "Good now turn sheen against carl and tear little cindy's heart out." and with that the hologram disappeared. Robot libby then picks up libbys favorite necklace that looked like ultarlord made out of purple dimanons that jimmy had made so sheen could give here it heads out the door to sheen's home. Knocks on the door when sheen opens the door she flings the necklace at him and says "we are over you dork" and turns to walk away when sheen grabs her and spins her around and looks on the verge of tears already and asked "why? what did I do wrong whatever I I'm sorry" Robot libby kept her face emotionless and says simply "because I don't love you anymore I fell in love with carl who unlike you who's idea of the the perfect dream date is taking me to a ultralord convention" rips her arm out of his hand and walks away as the boy watched his one ture love walk away. The tears flowing down his face carl was going to pay tomarrow at school.

**Ok now I'm done with this chapater next we will catch up with real libby and cindy **

**Cindy: RUN KAATISU CAUSE NO ONE HAS ME CRYING IN A FANFIC AND LIVES!**

**Kaatisu: see you next time if I live that long**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The n-men return 

I do not own jimmy neutron

Cindy walks to Libby's house, sees is shes not home, and says to "where are you Libby" as she approaches the door she sees a note strapped to the door and reads it

_Dear Cindy, you are reading this because I'm being forced to leave retroville because back when they were younger they saw a murderer and the guy just escaped from jail so their putting us in protective custody and giving us new names and all that jazz we may never see each other again so this is goodbye your girl , Libby P.S don't show this to sheen I told him I fell in love with Carl because I couldn't tell him that I had to leave possibly forever and no one can know where I am or that I'm in protection and if he knew he wouldn't stop till he found me. Which would just put me in danger Carl will tell him in time the truth when he thinks he is ready?_

Cindy could not take this she was not going to lose her best friend she ran to the one place she knew that she could get the help she needed even if he broke her heart. When she gets to jimmy's lab she pulls out a hair jimmy had finally agreed to put hers and his friends hair samples into vox so they could enter but vox responded by saying "dna match not found please leave". That is when she started pounding on the door yelling "Jimmy let me in I need your help I need to find Libby be for it's too late". Suddenly jimmy's voice comes over speakers with Betty's in the background "GO AWAY VORTEX NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID PROBLEMS". Cindy just bangs on the door harder tears pouring down her face. Just then, sheen jumps over the fence and heads towards the lab with an angry expression on his face when he sees Cindy banging on the door and asked "Cindy what's wrong and why are you pounding on the lab door when all you had to do was scan your hair". Cindy shows the sheen the letter she did not care that it said not to tell sheen. Sheen then pulls out a hair and holds it to the scanner "dna match not found" That's when sheen is pounding on the door and says "jimmy let me in I need to find Libby". Then jimmy replies "What is it with everyone bugging me with their problems go away". That's when it hit him Betty had done something to jimmy he would never be this cruel to someone that when he said "vox emergency override verification code Cindy vortex" suddenly Cindy and sheen are dropped in to jimmy's lab.

Meanwhile

Libby sat in her cell thinking how to get out of here I can get out of here on my own but can't leave sheen and Carl but every time we get close to escaping they seem to goof it up.

Flash back

Libby sheen and Carl are in the air ducts crawling through them looking for the transporter room when Carl falls thorough one of the vents having them trapped and pushed back to the cells when they get there Carl is beaten to a pulp and in his cell. Another time she had picked the locks they had made it to the hallway that lead to the control room when sheen pushes a button that looks like the color of ultralord's armor that was the alarm and they had no hope of escaping when they where surrounded by thousands of guards.

End flash backs

Libby lets out a sigh she knew what she had to do the other two asleep she had to try and escape but how if only she could think of away to get out now that calamitous had blocked the air vent created a new lock system that couldn't be picked. so she was stuck if only she could turn invisible again she thought just then there was a bright light and there stood future Cindy as a adult with a needle and a taster. She smiles and says "one perfected n-men power coming up with the bonus of being able to fry robo guards and Carl and sheen their fakes not even they are that clumsy then tosses her the futuristic taster as well as being able to ghost thorough stuff injects her with a shot and is gone all that is left is a note Libby picks it up and reads

_Dear, Libby sorry about having to inject you with that serum but it only works with skin contact or direct insertion I can't tell you much do not leave the ship the others will come and get you but fill free to wonder the ship for the next hour and then head towards the control room to meet the others._

_Love your girl,_

_Cindy neutron_

_P.S Do not tell past jimmy or me about us being married you'll see why_ Libby just smiles and walks out of the cell and fries the robots

Back with the others

Sheen walks over to Betty and says with malice in his voice "what did you do to jimmy and change him back". Betty replies by saying "Jimmy remove this piece of filth that you once called a friend" Jimmy gets up from his chair at the computer and went to remove sheen only to have cindy spin him around and punchs him which sends him flying into glass case filled with the untested perfected n-men DNA as the serum everyones breaks on him while his n-men dna shatters on him. He blinks a couple times and says "cindy?" looks around and then at himself sees his n-men serum on him and runs out of the lab afraid to hurt cindy. Cindy looks at betty and says "leave or I will hurt you" when cindy turns around she see a note and three sernges she reads it and injects the serum in her arm and tells sheen to do the same and give the note to carl and the final serum to him as well and "says the n-men return" flies away after jimmy.

Betty's perspective

Betty leaves the lab and says " Oh well when I see jimmy again I''ll hypnotise him aganin" as she pulls out the hipno ray she looks up and sees a very hot looking adult nick who says "If you want to live you won't because you do and jimmy goes hulk like again because the monster inside of him loves cindy and will not be detured from her that and I love you but your going to have to work at me to get me he says. Then before she could comprehend, what he said snatches the ray and is gone in a flash of light. She smiles and says, "He loves me" and runs to find nick.

**The next chapter will be the final chapter yay**


	6. Chapter 6

Special Girl, Invisible Sister, Vibrating Lad, Burp Boy and Jimmy-Hulk

Chapter 6: Let my love be your reason

I do not own jimmy neutron but I wish I did yay the final chapter

Cindy's point of view

Cindy flew faster than she had ever flown as special girl before she had to find jimmy remembering the note said. _Dear, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl these surnges contain perfected n-men powers with a few alterations and additions Cindy you can now fly higher and faster than before safely and you now have ice breath, self-healing, and heat vision. Sheen you can now run even faster and without having to go to the restroom every five minutes and you can now vibrate your molecules through solid objects and contact with others will let you do the same with their molecules. Carl you now have a sonic yell but when you bleach it still produces a sonic blast. Cindy you need to go to Las Vegas and stop me sheen you and Carl take Goddard and go find betty and nick you need to trace the email that doctor calamitous sent them to find the location of his ship there you will meet libby in the control room be ready for a fight. From Jimmy neutron _

Cindy slowed and used her super senses to locate jimmy though all she had to do was follow the destruction but she was proceeding with caution she and the others couldn't beat jimmy with each other so why was this time different finally she sees jimmy and goes into a dive and uses her heat vision. Jimmy turns around the anger in his eyes raging he picks up a diesel and throws it at her Cindy powers though it with ease and hits him into the ground then begins to push the struggling hulk jimmy to the center of the earth that's when the hulks eyes glow red and blast Cindy off of himself. He then jumps out of the hole and grabs Cindy slams her in to the earth cracking the street under her. Cindy then uses her ice breath on jimmy's face he releases her and clutches his face and yells, "Blond girl will pay for hurting jimmy." As he stumbles back a few steps and then grabs the edge of a building and tries to slams it on top of Cindy Who catches it and digs her feet into the ground and lifts it up with jimmy still holding on and slams it up right on top of him. Jimmy lifts the building rubble off himself and lets out a sonic roar sending Cindy hurtling into a casino that looked like an Egyptian pyramid. He then jumps on top of Cindy and begins to send a never-ending storm of punches Cindy lets out a blood curtailing scream. This seems to bring jimmy to his sense he looks down on a badly bruised Cindy and tears pour from his eyes this awakens Cindy and says "jimmy you're in control" and similes. He then backs up as she gets up and he tries to run. Only to have Cindy stop him and says, "Come on jimmy we have to get you to your lab so you can come up with a cure before you lose control of yourself again." Jimmy just shakes his head no and tries to run but for some reason cannot remove Cindy's grip and says, "Let me go Cindy I can't keep control over myself for long and I need to be as far away from here as possible. As well as far away from you because I can't bear to stand to know that I could end up hurting you any more than what I all ready have". Cindy just looks at Jimmy and says "No! Jimmy I will not lose you you're my world and I would rather die than lose you." Jimmy grabs his head he was losing control his anger was building that she would not let him go. He begged her to let him go but she refused jimmy then says through gritted teeth, "I can't hold the monster back much longer Cindy. I love you but my anger at Betty and myself for hurting you is too great for me to stay in control." Cindy the flies to jimmy's eye level and says "Then let my love be the reason you can hold the monster back and kisses jimmy passionately. Jimmy's eyes grow wide with shock then he begins to kiss her back, as he turns human again when they finally release each other Cindy says, "Let's go we need to save Libby and get you cured before you die." Just then, jimmy feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and pulls out a needle and a note wrapped around it jimmy unrolls it and reads:

_Jimmy what I just injected into you was the missing stabilizer for your hulk like forum it's power when fueled by anger is unmatched when it is fueled by love it is unstoppable." From Betty Dean_

Cindy was reading over jimmy's shoulder because she heard him cry out in pain and turned seeing him hold a needle and the note and then says, "Well that's one less problem we have to fix picks up jimmy and flies past the speed of light towards retroville.

Libby's point of view:

Libby was walking through walls when she came across a assembly line making robot soldiers _so calamitous is going to invade using an endless supply of soldiers not if I have anything to say about it. She finds beautiful gorgeous at the controllable, stuns her then cranks the tazer at max, and fries the control panel, which set off the alarm system. She looks at her watch and sees she needed to head to the control center and quick_. She quickly turns invisible again and follows the robot guards all surging towards the command room she was guessing that the others had just shown up. When she entered the control room she sees sheen zipping through the robots grabs one of the robots heads zooms to Carl after he had cleared a good chunk of the guards puts the head on the ground and has Carl punt it. Then she sees jimmy hulk tear through the wall of the ship as candy flew trough melting some robots with heat vision and freezing others with ice breath. Libby began to ghost through the robots pulling out circuits as she went. When she got next to the others, she turned visible again, put up a force field around them, and says, "What's up guys". Cindy looks over at Libby and says, "Oh we just came to say hi and to get you oh and me and jimmy are going to go on a date after this you?" Libby smiles at her best friend and says, "It's about time". starts blasting robots with the taster and puts down the force field and the battle begins a new after two hours they have destroyed the last robots they all look grin except for jimmy and says "well that's the last of them and where is the scum bag calamitous that started this mess?" Just then calamitous appears on his computer screen and says in a taunting voice "why some where safe jimmy because I have set the self destruct to go off in thirty seconds. It will destroy all of retroville enjoy your last few second alive you miserable brats and logs out and the computer showing that they only had 25 seconds left. jimmy looks over at libby and says make a force field around you guys are jumping and I'll reprogram the ship to go to calamitous hideout and follow you Cindy flies libby, Carl, and sheen jump and make a force field jimmy hacks the computer and jumps. Later that night Cindy and Jimmy are on their first real date at the candy bar. When sheen and Libby with Carl and Brittney the head cheerleader and Carl's girlfriend walk in and joins them. After they all order their food after awhile of talking and eating they see a girl that had jimmy's eyes and Cindy's hair with a boy that looked like a mini sheen carrying ultralord action figure. Followed by a girl that looked like a mini Libby except with lighter skin and a I heart lama's shirt on and carrying a lama stuffed animal with her. Followed by a boy that had Carl's body build when they were younger and the boy version of what the girl had on. Who where then followed by a boy that looked like a mix of nick and betty they all run under their table when in walks the adult versions of jimmy sheen Carl nick with Cindy libby Brittney and betty. The adult Cindy yells as she walks in "Trish Rena Neutron you are in so much trouble!" then looks over at her past self and says "Hey jimmy look it's our past self on our first date it was so romantic". All the teens' jaws drop and their spoons hit the floor. Adult jimmy just smiles and says, "Here we go again"


End file.
